Down
by nationalemergency
Summary: For when Aziraphale and Crowley didn't have the Arrangement.


So… here goes! My first attempt at anything for Good Omens, I of course do not own Good Omens or any of the characters.

Name: Down

Fandom: Good Omens (by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman)

Notes: Slash, ambiguousness, some violence. All quite mild though.

It was very clear still, the times before the Arrangement, of course there had to be times when they had gotten on well otherwise the Arrangement would never have been Arranged, but sometimes things had not gone well. Or at least not from their point of view.

To be honest it hadn't been a very dramatic fight, neither of them was particularly dynamic, and while something could be said for eagerness, neither would have been able to stand up against someone more experienced.

So really it was a good thing that the first demon to attack Aziraphale had been Crowley because otherwise the angel would probably be up in Heaven, holding down a desk job and jumping at every loud noise and sudden movement. No, in the end Crowley was the most upset, a fact that can be evidenced by a dramatic increase in violent crimes in the area at the time.

Crowley had no real repertoire for fighting, he was a snake at heart, the only thing he could do was grip and bite and the only things he knew about fighting angels (the only thing he would ever need to know, please note) was to go for the wings.

So when Crowley, in the middle of a bar fight he was probably responsible for, lunged at a nervous looking blond man he was shocked to find his reaching hands had dug into clumps of cream and umber feathers instead of skin. So Crowley did the only thing he knew how, he clung on for dear life. He clenched his fists tighter at the root of the wings as the angel began to respond, trying to shake him off but Crowley only clung tighter.

He held on as hard as he could until the angel stopped moving around, his movements bracketed in by Crowley's arms. He clutched at the angel's wings until he felt a crunch and the angel stilled suddenly.

It was probably one of the worst moments in Crowley's life; he could feel something hot and thick dribbling through his fingers and the terrifying stillness in the body below him. He looked to see mussed blond hair and a pale heart shaped face contorted in pain, a full mouth turned down and blue eyes squeezed closed. He withdrew his hands slowly to find them slicked with dark blood and fine strands of white and light brown he had torn from the soft down in the angel's wings. He never noticed that the angel had moved away until he looked back up from the ichor that had coated the floor and his lower arms, it was a deep red, completely opaque and strangely fragrant, not carrying the metallic or salty smell found in most blood. It was blood from an angel's wings, even if the angel lived. He'd gotten a commendation for that.

Crowley tried to banish the thoughts from his mind, he'd done far worse, he tried to forget about it on his own. Eventually he gave up and shook the shoulder of the angel next to him, the angel with dark blond hair, blue eyes, a pale heart-shaped face and wide cream and umber wings made almost entirely of soft down feathers. The angel wordlessly lifted up the blankets to let Crowley in and the demon stretched out next to Aziraphale and wrapped his arms around the angel's waist. Aziraphale leaned into the touch and drifted back off to sleep. The angel didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night but Aziraphale, bless his little doormat heart, would forgive him very quickly.

Crowley wrapped his arms tighter around the angel's body and slid his hands up wards into the space between his wings, a place that Aziraphale wouldn't normally let him touch because he was so ticklish.

He could feel the warmth of Aziraphale's body and soft hair and feathers pressed against his skin. He could feel small puffs of air against his collarbone. It really did seem like Aziraphale could forgive him anything.

And there you are! If you liked it let me know, if you didn't… let me know anyway! FYI, I was thinking of making this a series, yes? No? Maybe?


End file.
